


Homecoming

by kiefercarlos



Series: Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [3]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOT - Teen AUHomecoming is fast approaching and Barney has no interest in getting a date. Until Robin makes an appearance.
Relationships: Barney Stinson & James Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Series: Swarkles One-Shots (Mostly) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059671
Kudos: 8





	Homecoming

As Barney and James walked through the doors that morning, they saw all the signs and notices getting up. "Urgh, homecoming." Barney bemoaned and James smirked. "Another dance, another dateless night." James comments and Barney elbows him sharply. "I could get a date if I wanted to." He moans, "I just prefer going alone and testing my luck with, well anyone." He admits and James shakes his head as he walks with Barney to his locker.

"And you're definitely not going to make an exception this year?" James asked and Barney shook his head as he sorted out his books. "None, I'm going solo and then maybe I might leave with a desperate girl," Barney admits and then turns a critical eye up at James. "You're going with a date." He says with disdain and James rolls his eyes at his brother's reaction. "I'm hoping too, yeah. Tom seems interested." James replies with a smile and Barney sighs dramatically. "I'm being ditched, for love," Barney says, spitting out the last word and James just shakes his head.

"So you're adamant about not getting a date for homecoming this year?" James asks as Barney closes his locker and then turns to his brother with a sigh of annoyance. "I've gone dateless to every school dance since I was 6, why would I change now?" he said and James smirked and nodded over Barney's shoulder.

"I thought maybe you'd ask her." He says and Barney turns and smiles as Robin approaches them. "Hey, guys." She says with a smiles and James raises his hand in greeting. "Hey, Robin. Think about what I said." James says to Barney, slapping his back and walking off laughing to himself. His brother was doomed.

"So they're already starting for homecoming," Robin says and Barney laughs nervously. He had to pull himself together, this was unacceptable behaviour. "Yeah, you looking forward to it?" He asked casually as he moved with Robin down the corridor. They shared English classes so he knew he had some time with her. "Yeah, I think I am. I didn't manage to make any of my school dances last year, because of the move, so I'm looking forward to this one." She admits as they take their seats. "So do you know who you're taking yet?" She asked casually but Barney just shook his head. "No…not yet. I usually go solo and maybe catch someone who's there on their own." He admits and he can't be sure if he imagines the slightly disappointed look that flashes across her face for a second.

"What about you though? Know anyone who might ask you out? Anyone special you want? I could put in a good word." He offered and Robin, smiled, a small blush rising in her cheeks. "Ted might ask me out unless, he finds someone, anyone else to date before then, here's hoping he does." She admits and Barney can't help but smile. Ted and Robin had dated for a couple of weeks when she moved there, but it had quickly imploded but Ted had continued to try to get her back, whilst jumping between girls. "But there is a guy I've got my eye on, who I kind of hope might ask me out, but I don't think he will. Dances don't seem like his sort of deal." She explains, slightly cryptically but Barney just nods his head as their teacher steps into the room and cuts off the conversation.

"I can drop a hint if you like? Who is it?" He asks a few moments later when the teachers back is turned. "No, don't worry. If he's into me, I want him to approach me, without any help. I don't want to feel like he's being forced into it." She admits and Barney just turns back to his own work, accepting her answer. What he didn't realise, at least not yet, was that Robin was talking about him and he wasn't going to realise what she'd said for a few weeks, when he hears about Robin turning down guys. That's when he'll come to realise that it was him, she was waiting on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
